


Preparations

by rinbunn (wellisntthatshiny)



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Cum Play, Dirty Talk, F/M, Humiliation, Kink Negotiation, Light Bondage, M/M, Mention of Multiple Partners, blindfold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23546653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellisntthatshiny/pseuds/rinbunn
Summary: Sometimes the key to a happy relationship is inviting all your best guy friends over to dick down your husband. Alondra gets Roarke ready for just such an occasion.
Relationships: OC: Roarke/OC: Alondra
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Preparations

**Author's Note:**

> Set when both of them are in their early twenties and still figuring it all out.

“You’re certain you still want to do this?” Her words are soft as Alondra reaches a hand out to stroke Roarke’s cheek. She looks him over appraisingly as he leans into her touch; he's naked, on his knees, his hands loosely bound behind his back by thick, black leather cuffs. A matching pair encircles his ankles, free from any further restraint for the moment though she hadn’t entirely decided against using the spreader bar later. She feels him flush, skin warming against her hand as he nods and catches her eyes.

“Yeah, still good.” He gives her a smile that she can’t help but return as she takes a knee herself to fasten the collar around his neck. He swallows heavily as she gives the attached leash a gentle tug and slides a finger under the lined leather, checking carefully that it isn’t too tight.

“I’ll be right at the other end of this leash if it gets to be too much. I know your hands aren’t free but-“

“Stop worrying ‘Lon.” Roarke laughs, warm and light hearted and it’s enough to temper her irritation at his interruption. “I’m good, promise. I got it- you’re holding the leash and if my mouth is,” he flashes a terrible impression of an innocent smile, “otherwise occupied and I can’t talk, I pull on it and you’ll know to come check on me.”

“Hm, seems you do listen after all.” She curls the finger under the collar and pulls him in for a soft kiss, smiling into it as she feels him struggle to hold his balance. She parts her lips, biting lightly at his before pressing firmly against him, leaning into the kiss. His breathing is heavier when she pulls away, and she can feel his pulse jump against the finger still on his neck. “Good boy. Now before I blindfold you, is there anything in particular that you want from this?”

Roarke shifts in place under her calm gaze. “C’mon ‘Lon you know what I want.” His flush had yet to fade, and it worsens when she arches a brow.

“Of course I do. I arranged this for you, didn’t I? But I want to hear you say it.”

“‘Lon…”

She tugs sharply at the collar, but keeps her voice slow and firm as she tells him “We’ve been over this before. If you can’t say it, you don’t get it. Do you understand me?”

Roarke’s cheeks are deep red as he nods with a “Yes, ma’am.” 

“Good.” She strokes his cheek again with her thumb, fingers curled gently around his jaw, holding him in place as she presses her forehead to his. “You have no reason to be ashamed of your desires, my heart.”

Roarke takes a few deep breaths, matching Alondra’s own and she can watch the thoughts flickering across his face as he struggles to pull them together into something coherent.

“It just-“

“Shows how earnestly you wish to please? That you enjoy seeing the results of your work?” She looks carefully at his eyes, just barely squinting in concentration the way they always do when he has something on the tip of his tongue but doesn’t quite know how to form the words. 

“That’s not it, not all of it at least,” she murmurs as realization dawns on her. “Are you worried because this is something I can’t give you?”

His jaw tenses and she knows that she’s hit her mark. “Roarke, there are many things we cannot do for one another however much we may wish we could. My ego and my affection for you are not so fragile as to be hurt because I can’t fulfill this particular desire on my own.” She pulls back from him, meeting his eyes with a smile, reassurance of her sincerity. “And, I should mention, I’m the one who arranged this, am I not? You forget that I am just as interested in watching this as you are in it happening.”

“You’re sure?” His voice isn’t as hesitant as she expected, and she’s glad for it.

“Very much so. You know me, I never would have gone through all this trouble if I wasn’t entirely invested in its outcome.”

His throat rumbles against her finger as he laughs. “You aren’t nearly as selfish as you like to think you are, ‘Lon. But I see what you’re saying.”

“Good.” She kisses his forehead and slips her thumb down his cheek to his lips, parting them as she gently pushes down, delighted when his eyes close and he obediently opens his mouth before she pulls away. “Now tell me what you want.”

“I want-“ he swallows, “want to feel them cum. In me. On me. Don’t really care where just. Wanna feel it.”

She tugs on the collar again, kissing him, lips almost against his as she says “That’s it, pet. Keep talking.” 

“Gods, ‘Lon. I’m, uh,” he bites his lip, face still flushed but voice growing more confident when she strokes a hand down his hair and over his shoulders resting it firmly against his back. “Want them to use me. Make a mess of me. Want them to fill me when they fuck me the way I do to you. Want them to cum in my mouth and make me swallow it all. Want them to cum on my face, want to hear how it’s- how it’s a good look on me. Want them to pull out and cum on my back, on my ass.”

“I want.” his breath hitches and he pauses for a moment before continuing. “I wanna bury my face in you, too far gone to be doing a good job of eating you out but I want your taste on my tongue while someone is knotting me, is filling and claiming me for you. Want you to grind against my face, maybe a little too hard, getting yourself off on me. Making a mess of my mouth, of my chin. Want you to pull so hard on the leash that it chokes me because you want to feel me right up against you.”

His breath is hot against her lips, practically panting as she closes the minute gap between them, kissing him hard and hot, biting her own lip when he groans into it.

“Don’t even need to look down to know you’re already hard, aren’t you, pet?”

“Yeah. Yes ma’am.”

“Good little cumslut.” She feels him tense under her hands and squeezes his shoulder gently. “Too much?”

“No it’s-“ he tries to duck his head but stops himself, forcing his gaze back up to meet her eyes. “I like it. Say it again?”

Alondra grins, her hand sliding down his warm back and around his side, tracing over his hip before she takes him in hand, stroking slowly. “Filthy cumslut. I’m going to let them use you as they wish, fill you up and leave you dripping the way you deserve. Get that pretty mouth of yours around their dicks, let you get a taste of them before they fuck you. Maybe they’ll just use you like that, let you suck them off and cum down your throat. And you’ll be so good for them because you want it, maybe even more than they do.”

Roarke moans, biting his lip and rocking his hips into her grasp. She loosens her grip in response, and bites back a laugh at his whine, swiping her thumb up over the slit, coating it in the precum already present before pulling her hand away entirely. 

“Patience, pet, wouldn’t want you to finish before we’ve even started.” She presses her thumb to his lips and he eagerly sucks it into his mouth, tongue licking her clean without any further prompting. “Very good. Just the way a cumslut like you should behave.”

She pulls her thumb back, pulling lightly at his lower lip before removing it entirely. She slides the finger from under his collar, hand following the lead until she finds the hold at its end. She rises to her feet, walking to the side table next to the armchair she had arranged a few feet from where Roarke kneels on the ground well within the length of the leash. She pulls a piece of folded black cloth from its place and walks back towards him, smiling as she catches him looking her up and down.

“See something you like?”

“I always like looking at you. You’re gorgeous ‘Lon.” 

“Flatterer.” She leans down to kiss him and can feel him smiling against her lips. “You ready?”

“Yes ma’am.” His voice is eager and she watches him lick his lower lip as she wraps the cloth around his eyes and fastens it behind his head.

“I’ll go get them and we’ll get started.” She strokes his hair one more time before taking a step back to head for the door.

“‘Lon?”

She turns her head, glancing over him with concern. “Yes?”

“I love you.”

She laughs, the sentiment catching her off guard in a way it really shouldn’t anymore. “I love you too. Happy birthday, Roarke.”


End file.
